


Captain LockJaw

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom, Prison - Fandom
Genre: Good Cop Bad Cop, Interrogation, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Police, Police Station, Prison, Shenanigans, pirate, room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain LockJaw

PIRATE SHENANIGANS 

Location: Safe haven  
Pirate: Captain Lock Jaw 

Just in the hallway before the door in the police station a man with a red tied bowtie, black leather jacket, black neatly ironed trousers that matched his black flat heeled shoes with his hair slicked back away from his face located himself just before the door that would lead him into the interrogation room and in his right hand he held a piece of paper that had notes on the victim that he was about to interrogate with his fellow unknown or even unseeable fellow partner, Captain Lock Jaw. He positioned himself just one step away from the man before him, Peter Serafinowicz. Peter before lock Jaw took a quick gander at the man before him but, the most part of the man that stood out the most was seeing the mans un-rainbowed parrot that had a mixture of colours of lime green, grey, black that had perched itself upon the mans right shoulder. Peter opened his mouth up to speak first before entering the room. “Follow my lead, then everything will be fine. We do the old god cop bad cop routine”. Peter speaks with a smile on his face with an added nod to make sure Lock Jaw understands him in his english accent towards this man that was sent by the mysterious unidentified messenger in the morning. So, hes had to put up with him for the whole day. That was the agreement. Lock Jaw with his black coloured, white rimmed goggles that hooked around at the back, he looked through them with a quick blink of his eyelids, his mouth below him that was covered completely by a darkened red sash that he bared around his mouth and just a smidgen of his nose he gave a unseen smile. Both Peter and Lock Jaw where now based in the interrogation room that had only one metal table, two chairs on one side then on the adjacent sat one chair that was baring the victim, above them all was a light, this light was not like any other in the building, this light made a humming noise as it bursted out a lime green over coat on the victim and the cops below making this scene more sinister than it looks. Lock Jaw took his seat on the right side of Peter with either of his hands beside him upon his red pinkish trousers that where kept close together against his skin with the help of his leather black polished boots that came up to his kneecaps, with his right hand he had placed it over his pistol and then on his left side he bared his fingers tightly gripped around the nob end of his sword. His parrot on the other hand, Toothy had moved himself from the perched side of Lock Jaw’s shoulder and positioned himself right on the metal table before his master with his black eyes into the direction of the fellow man who sat on the single chair before him with curiosity. 

The victim before themselves was a young looking man with a pale complexion like a vampire. He had black short cut hair with shaved sides in a form of a mohawk, his lips where a dash of red, his unseen eyes where as blue as the sea and his clothing was a range of a drab styled look all dark colours no rainbow in it at all. 

Out from the deathining silence Peter decided to speak to make his first move upon the victim. “We got you this time, you better start saying names and pointing fingers or you will be going to prison for a very long time”. The victim in the chair was not paying any attention towards them as either of their hands where beside him hanging low before himself.His mind was elsewhere. Lock Jaw decided to take it into his own hands seeing he had dealt with this type of form of a person before. The victim directed his eyes into the direction of the men before him with an opened mouth ready to speak but, just before he was able too. Lock Jaw cut it right out from his mouth. Lock Jaw removed swiftly from the seat, his right hand whipped out his pistol into full view and lodged it right into the side of the victims face ready to shoot him. 

The victim felt the hard metal against his active sweltering skin that produced minuscule sweat bullets that dripped down the side of his forehead feeling his active skin began to freak out. His watery blue ocened eyes glued themselves with the mans covered ones with a heavy breathing placement upon his nostrils, Lock Jaw stood just under the glistening lime green light that masked over upon his upper half as the pirate bared a sort of circus creamed coloured long sleeved shirt with red strips along the sleeved arm. “You can’t do this!”. The victim spoke with a english tone that sounded out of place.Then a dominant thought came into mind that cleared the sudden worry. “Who are you anyway?”. “I’d be pirate cop”. Lock Jaw spoke unseeing Peter shaking his head from side to side with a evoked sigh from his mouth. His eyes then alined themselves into the direction of Lock Jaw. “Lock Jaw-“ Lock Jaw turned his head into the direction of him with a revealing breathe from his closed mouth. “-Remove the pistol, please!”. He begged at him. Lock Jaw turned his head back at the victim. “ If ye donât answer I shall rip ye right open 'n spill yeâre intestines all o'er th' bow of ma ship”. Out of pure instinct within a second of Lock Jaw speaking those words. The victim was about to open his mouth again and speak but, Lock Jaw’s intentions over powered him, his index finger pressed down upon the trigger giving the man before him a direct contact of the bullet hitting him right into the side of the mans head cutting him out of this world completely. Peter instinctively stood up from the metal chair with either hands on the table with his mouth wide open ready to speak. “What was that for?”. Lock Jaw looked over his shoulder at him. “He was goin' t' loot me booty!-“. Peter exhaled a needed breath in disbelief. “- I couldn't let 'im get away wit' that”. Lock Jaw added. “It was murder”. Peter breathed out while shaking his head again. “Well, the case is blown. Literally!”. He huffed out more placing one hand on the side of his waists not knowing what to do next with the dead victim in the room. Lock Jaw removed the pistol from its position. “Better luck, next time then!”. Lock Jaw grinned. Peter glared his eyes into the direction of him. “There is no next time for you!, mark my words pirate!”. He evoked a weighted breath and walked out from the room leaving the pirate there alone.


End file.
